Un petit poisson ne mange pas de requin
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Un traumatisme peut prendre des dimensions ridicules. Quatre centimètres, exactement, pour Squalo.


**Titre : **Un petit poisson ne mange pas les requins

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour, com'd'hab.

**pairing : **Squalo/poisson rouge, yaoi. Je plaisante. Il n'y a rien.

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Dino et Squalo. J'aurais été incapable d'inventer des personnages aussi charismatiques et sexy.

**note :** Un petit texte de « remise en forme » après une panne d'inspiration, un déménagement, une rentrée, et un délai d'attente pour avoir internet. La vie est dure, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, j'ai eu du temps pour écrire mais du mal à me remettre dans mes délires. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Parmi les secrets que cachait Squalo, l'un d'eux en particulier aurait fait tordre de rire la Varia. En effet, juste après la bataille des anneaux, alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de ses blessures, l'épéiste avait développé une phobie des requins. Et des poissons.

Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'un spécimen affamé avait presque réussi à vous avaler? La convalescence du Varia avait été difficile. Il revoyait sans cesse en cauchemar la scène du combat où la bête lui sautait dessus. Il avait même rêvé deux ou trois fois qu'après avoir été tué, ses restes étaient transformés en nourriture pour poisson (merci Xanxus pour ta suggestion) que Bel donnait à un poisson rouge dans un petit bocal.

-Va nourrir Pitchou, déchet, ordonnait Xanxus.

-Shishi, ricanait Bel en saisissant la boîte de flocons à base de Squalo.

Il saupoudrait la surface de l'eau, et le poisson se précipitait pour avaler les morceaux. Le Varia voyait tout l'intérieur du poisson jusque dans l'estomac où il atterrissait.

-Ce déchet de Squalo sert enfin à quelque chose, grondait la voix de Xanxus, déformée par l'eau. Il nourrit le poisson rouge.

-Je suis un meilleur bras droit que lui, hein, Boss? geignait Levi.

-VOOOIIII! s'énervait-il enfin dans le ventre du machin à nageoires.

-Ah, ce déchet est toujours là. Donne lui les dossiers à faire, réagissait Xanxus.

Mais l'épéiste ne pouvait pas remplir les dossiers, et le poisson non plus. Le Boss était furieux.

Squalo se réveillait à ce moment là, alors que Bel sortait le poisson de l'aquarium pour le faire frire. Cauchemar à la con. Pitchou le poisson rouge, n'importe quoi! En plus, les poissons rouges n'ont pas d'estomac, il avait vérifié. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il aurait dû s'abstenir : dans son dernier rêve, il passait directement de la bouche du poisson aux intestins. Pas vraiment une situation enviable.

Depuis que Squalo avait « presque consommé » par un requin et que Xanxus avait ricané en voyant son subordonné servir de « nourriture pour poisson », l'épéiste ne dormait plus. En fait, les rares moments de sommeil tranquille qu'il avait eu d'abord furent ensuite perturbés par Bel. Pas Bel directement, non. Mais, sachant que le squale pouvait à peine se déplacer, le Prince avait jugé bon de lui apporter de la compagnie en la personne d'un poisson rouge dans un petit bocal.

Ce nouveau colocataire ne faisait pas qu'influencer ses cauchemars, non, il fallait qu'il remue, en plus. Squalo sursautait à chaque coup de queue trop violent, se traitant d'imbécile et espérant que le Carassin finisse de lui-même par mettre fin à ses jours en sautant de son bocal pour s'asphyxier par terre.

L'épéiste était furieux contre lui-même. Lui, ex-meilleur épéiste, bras droit de la Varia (meilleure équipe d'assassins au monde), assassin confirmé, tremblait devant un poisson rouge trop remuant. Ichthyophobe. Le comble pour quelqu'un qui porte le nom d'un truc qui bouffe les dits poissons. La grande classe. La seule consolation dans son malheur était que personne ne semblait avoir deviné.

Et la résolution de Squalo fut vite prise. Guérir de ça, et vite.

Sa première tentative fut un échec. En effet, regarder les dents de la mer quinze jours après avoir été bécoté par un squale n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Surtout pas avec l'agité dans son bocal derrière lui. Un « splouf! » dans son dos alors qu'on s'attend à l'attaque imminente d'un monstre à dent est assez mauvais pour les nerfs.

Bel n'arrangea pas les choses en venant le voir avec une marionnette requin sur la main.

-VOOOII, fous moi le camp connard avant que je te fracasse! vociféra l'épéiste en réponse aux claquements des mâchoire en tissu qui voulaient lui « manger » l'oreille.

Le soir même la marionnette rejoignait les cauchemars de Squalo. Foutu blond. Foutu lui à réagir comme une pré-ado effarouchée. Heureusement, le poisson cuisiné (régulièrement au menu grâce aux bons soins du Prince) ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ait peur d'un vulgaire poisson pané pour que le ridicule soit complet.

Puis l'épéiste commença à guérir. Son premier geste fut de ranger le petit bocal et son locataire dans son placard : il se sentait observé par les yeux globuleux. Néanmoins, il prit soin de le nourrir tous les jours. On affronte sa phobie comme on peut.

Peu à peu, la sensation de froid qui l'envahissait à la vue des quatre centimètres de long du poisson disparut. Restaient ses sursauts devant le programme télé lorsqu'une émission sur les requins était annoncée.

Squalo passa donc à la vitesse supérieure : aller nourrir un dauphin avec l'occupant du bocal de sa chambre.

Il s'offrit donc une entrée privée dans un aquarium désert.

Il s'arrangea pour le faire discrètement : le reste de la Varia le pensaient sur une quelconque montagne à effectuer un entraînement de remise en forme.

Il fit un foutu détour pour écarter d'éventuels soupçons.

Le poisson rouge voyageait même dans une bouteille thermos au cas où Lussuria ou Bel fouilleraient ses valises pour y fourrer l'un des médicaments, l'autre une bombe.

Alors, comment se faisait-il que, une fois arrivé sur la passerelle qui surplombait le bassin des dauphins, un petit bocal à côté de lui, Dino était apparu?

L'épéiste était concentré sur sa tâche. Les trois dauphins du bassin venaient d'apparaître à la surface de l'eau près de lui. Il venait de se pencher en avant pour effleurer le bec de l'un des trois (« mais non imbécile, c'est carnivore mais c'est dressé, ça va pas te bouffer, de toute manière tu peux les repousser, VOOI! ») lorsqu'un « Squalo! » étonné retentit dans son dos.

Le Varia sursauta et se redressa, surpris mais surtout furieux.

-Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? s'énerva-t-il.

-Je voulais voir les dauphins, moi aussi, répondit simplement le blond avec un sourire. Ils m'ont laissé entrer.

Le chef des Cavalone s'approcha à son tour de la balustrade. Les dauphins étaient toujours là avec leurs sourires et leurs petits cris. Puis son regard tomba sur le poisson rouge qui tournait dans son bocal, en équilibre sur la barrière.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Squalo fut plus que tenté de le tuer.

-Un poisson! Vooi, j'avais demandé à être seul! s'énerva-t-il enfin, les joues cramoisies.

Parmi tous ceux qu'il connaissait, Squalo ne se voyait pas expliquer à Dino, mafieux au cœur sensible, qu'il était là pour tuer sadiquement un poisson rouge en plus de vouloir caresser les dauphins.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Squalo, ne t'énerve pas!

Et il n'avait envie d'expliquer à personne sa phobie des poissons, enfin, de tout truc de plus de dix centimètres ayant un quelconque lien familial avec les requins.

-Je ne parlerai pas de notre rencontre. Même s'il n'y a aucune honte à aimer les animaux, conclut le blond en posant néanmoins un œil perplexe sur le bocal et son occupant.

Ce n'était pas le genre de poisson que les dresseurs donnaient aux dauphins, donc Squalo l'avait amené de lui-même. Bizarre... Peut-être le Varia voulait-il faire des frayeurs à son poisson rouge? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le bouillant épéiste en train de nourrir gentiment un petit et fragile Carassin comme celui-là. Enfin, même les assassins les plus endurcis avaient leurs petites faiblesses...

Dino s'approcha à son tour des dauphins.

-Je les ai toujours adoré, avoua-t-il avant que l'absence de ses hommes ne se fasse cruellement sentir et qu'il glisse.

Squalo aurait beaucoup aimé que le blond atterrisse parmi les dauphins. Mais le Cavalone trébucha sur ses lacets et heurta brutalement l'épéiste toujours penché sur les animaux. Le Varia bascula par dessus la rambarde, entraînant avec lui le petit bocal. Squalo n'avait pas prévu de voir les dauphins d'aussi près. Il allait découper en morceaux ce foutu cheval ailé, et balancer ses morceaux dans le bassin des orques, pas loin. Mais avant...

-VOOII! Foutus dauphins de mes deux!

Trois _gentils_ dauphins voulaient jouer avec Squalo.

-Iiik! ik! ik! criaient-ils en lui tournant autour.

L'un d'eux lui donna un petit coup de bec dans le dos.

-Squalo? Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Dino en se frottant le visage à l'endroit où sa tempe avait fait connaissance avec la balustrade.

Le squale empêchait tant bien que mal un animal joueur de le soulever hors de l'eau. Il donna un coup de pied à celui qui s'approchait de ses jambes, et, après cinq minutes de lutte à faire comprendre aux trois bornés qu'il n'était pas leur nouveau pote de jeu, il s'appuya finalement à un dauphin immobile qui le ramena doucement vers la balustrade. Fini la dauphin-phobie. S'il avait pris son épée, il en aurait même fait des sushis sans problème.

Par contre, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas pas développer une Dino-phobie. Ou une simple haine des blonds.

-Vooi, toi! brailla-t-il en sautant hors de l'eau, arrosant au passage le Cavalone qui s'était approché pour l'aider.

-Désolé...

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

-Ik! Ik! Ik! firent les dauphins dans son dos.

Le blond n'en menait pas large ; heureusement pour lui, le Varia n'avait pas pris son épée. Mais pour son malheur il avait faussé compagnie à Romario sans lui dire quoique ce soit.

-Squalo... ton poisson... bredouilla-t-il en montrant la balustrade.

L'assassin tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir que son « protégé » avait fini à son tour dans l'eau. Il ne verrait donc pas le poisson rouge se faire avaler, comme il le voulait. Encore plus furieux si c'était possible, il saisit l'autre par le col de son manteau, désirant plus que tout l'envoyer à son tour dans la flotte en lui criant « ramène-le moi! ». Puis il se ferait un plaisir de nourrir un dauphin avec le Carassin sous les yeux du blond, et, si compagnon de rétablissement avait déjà été mangé, Dino irait vérifier chaque recoin du bassin pour être sûr que son ex-colocataire était mort.

-Toi... commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant et étonnamment bas.

-Boss? Vous êtes là? s'enquit une voix à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Romario! s'exclama le Cavalone, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

Finis les projets de noyade du grand frère de Tsuna. S'il avait eu son épée, ça aurait différent, mais l'autre devait avoir son fouet sur lui. Il repoussa violemment Dino, tourna les talons et partit sans se retourner ni écouter les excuses de l'autre.

Malgré cet incident, ou peut-être grâce à lui, son objectif avait été atteint. Sa phobie des poissons et dauphins était partie. Et, mieux encore, la vue d'un requin ne le faisait plus sursauter, à peine cela le rendait-il un peu plus nerveux. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait envoyer des fleurs à cet imbécile de Cavalone. Non.

Par contre, sa mauvaise humeur revint lorsqu'il apprit que « son » poisson n'avait pas été mangé par les dauphins. Non, ce foutu agité du bocal avait été rapidement repêché par les dresseurs, un peu surpris de sa présence, et coulait à présent des jours paisibles dans un petit bocal en attendant son propriétaire légitime.

-VOOOI! Cheval ailé de MERDE! hurla-t-il en découvrant le petit mot de Dino, responsable en chef du sauvetage.

**..oOoOo.. **

_Quelques années plus tard..._

Squalo contemplait sa boîte-arme avec un sourire fier. Impressionnante, rapide, forte, féroce. Comme lui. Rien à avoir avec l'avorton poilu de Bel. Avec son nouveau requin, les derniers restes de sa phobie avaient disparu, sans que quiconque ne se doute de quoique ce soit.

Il n'était jamais allé récupérer le poisson rouge abandonné. Pensant que son orgueil l'empêchait de récupérer son bien, Dino avait voulu le lui ramener. S'en était suivi un long et chaotique récit qui se concluait par la perte (fuite, songeait Squalo) du poisson rouge dans la rivière passant à deux cent mètres du manoir Varia, après un accident assez compliqué impliquant une voiture, un bocal à poisson, une moufette, un fouet et une rivière. Le blond s'était excusé une bonne centaine de fois, et depuis cet événement, chaque année, Squalo recevait un lot d'une dizaine de poissons pour son anniversaire. Comme aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas dû dire à Dino que de toute manière l'espèce avait une durée de vie assez courte, même pour que le manieur de fouet le lâche une bonne fois pour toute. Il recevait ce foutu cadeau d'anniversaire sous colis opaque, et jusqu'ici, aucun de ses collègues n'avait réussi à deviner ce que c'était, ni même à lui faire avouer son contenu.

-Tch. Comme chaque année, murmura l'épéiste en effleurant du bout des doigts le paquet qui pesait un certain poids.

Il retira le papier qui l'entourait, puis ôta le couvercle de la boîte en acier qui apparaissait. Dix poissons rouges nageaient tranquillement dans l'eau claire, inconscients du sort qui les attendait. Au départ, il ne savait pas vraiment que faire des poissons (en mettre un ou deux sur l'oreiller de Bel?).

Mais, depuis deux ans, Squalo installait le récipient dans une pièce assez grande, sortait son requin de sa boîte et...

-Allez, attrape-moi ça, vooi! criait-il en lançant les poissons dans tous les sens pour son animal.

Peut-être un de ces quatre, il appellerait le gamin au katana pour les lui faire lancer ; triple plaisir : corser la tâche pour son requin (les lancers de Yamamoto étaient terribles, mine de rien) ; voir les poissons s'éclater contre les murs si le squale n'était pas assez rapide ; et pouvoir brailler sur quelqu'un tout en restant assis à ne rien faire. Bien sûr.

**..oOoOo..**

_Petit poisson survivra au squale, pourvu que Dino lui prête vie._


End file.
